


a million lightyears

by blackholes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, don't read this it's obviously crap i was yung and stupid enough to write abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholes/pseuds/blackholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just noticed that i got this finished right in time for Nishinoya's birthday. incredible.</p>
    </blockquote>





	a million lightyears

**Author's Note:**

> i just noticed that i got this finished right in time for Nishinoya's birthday. incredible.

Asahi knew he was an Alpha months before anyone else even noticed.

The scent coming off from him was too faint for other people to catch it, and if they did, they assumed it was someone else's. Everyone who really knew Asahi was sure that there was no way in hell he'd be an Alpha. Alphas were supposed to be assertive, self confident and brave, and Asahi was neither of those. If he were to be honest, he had hoped to be a Beta, a normal person who could live their life with neither the pressure to be a successful Alpha nor the condescendence an Omega has to face.

He hoped that it would go unnoticed forever, that people would assume him to be a Beta. But his own body ended up betraying him when his Alpha scent became not only stronger but also much more distinct and unique. There was no way anyone would mistake his odour for someone else's anymore; it complemented and suited him and soon became a unmistakeable signature feature.

It has been a little over two years now that Asahi is living as an Alpha. He wishes he could say that not much has changed since then but the truth is that things couldn't be more different. Everyone around him started treating him differently. Adults looked as if he was one of them now, classmates spoke to him as if he was an authority. Alphas are rare and being one is supposed to be an honor, but all it does is fill Asahi with is dread and anxiety. Throughout the years, more and more Betas and Omegas tried to get closer to him with obvious ulterior motives. There were even instances where Omegas didn't take their scent suppressors to make him bond with them. It was horrible and it felt like someone was trying to suffocate him with expectations and pressure, pushing him into a role he couldn't feel more averse to fulfill.

At least there is one place where he feels like he can breathe freely: the volleyball club. On the court, no one gives a damn about dynamics and social hierarchy, everyone is on the same team and all they want to do is win.

There was a time where the title 'Ace' was pressuring him similarly as the title 'Alpha' and he had a hard time dealing with it. Since coming back however, he's come to understand that his team mates have his back, that the pressure to win and the guilt in case of losing is weighing down on everyone, not just him. It took him four weeks and a persistent Nishinoya to fully understand this. He's glad that the libero is there for him, believes in him even when he and the rest of the world lose faith in him.

Sometimes Asahi thinks that Nishinoya is as bright as the sun, while he is as dark as the night. He supposes that's not a bad thing, since neither can be without the other. They are complementary opposites, like fire and water, push and pull, tide and ebb. But somehow they work despite of being so different, maybe even because of it.

He likes to think up romanticized comparisons between him and Noya, likes to pretend they are something that can be summed up into two opposite words even when they are way more complex than that. He likes to think of them as antonyms because everyone keeps saying “opposites attract”, and no saying holds more truth in their society of Alpha and Omegas than this.

He loves Noya. But he is known to be a Beta, so Asahi hopes that the other differences can be enough for them to work, for the saying to work its magic. A man can dream, after all.

He stops thinking about Nishinoya when he arrives at the club room to change. Through the little window he can see that the first years are already there, shouting at each other as they change. It's mostly Kageyama and Hinata who do the shouting with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing on the other side of the room with rolling eyes. But when he enters, the fighting stops and 4 pairs of eyes are staring at him. Everyone inclines their head at him, a little too long for it to be out of respect for their senpai. Only Kageyama looks back up earlier than his fellow first-years. His scent is still faint, but there is no doubt that it belongs to an Alpha.

He greets them and their chatter continues. He can't help but wish Nishinoya had been here when he arrived. While it wasn't exactly awkward, the formal greeting did make his stomach feel heavy. With Nishinoya by his side, this almost never happens because the libero somehow makes him feel better in any given situation. Plus, he never treats Asahi as a superior which leaves an effect on the others to behave the same, more or less.

Following the others into the gym, Asahi keeps an eye out for their libero. Usually he's already there, talking to Tanaka. It's only natural then, that Asahi is surprised to find Tanaka standing next to Ennoshita and Suga with no Nishinoya to be seen anywhere. He leaves the first years to their bickering and jogs over to Tanaka who gives him a curt but friendly nod.

“Oy, so you're all here now! That means we can finally start with practice.”

“But Nishinoya isn't here yet,” Asahi protests weakly.

Tanaka blinks at him. “Oh, so you didn't know. Noya-san called in sick this morning. He hasn't been at school today. Apparently he has a cold or something? Sounded kinda feverish to be honest.”

Asahi is worried, Nishinoya rarely ever gets sick. Tanaka is not listening anymore, hopping onto the court and shouting something at Hinata, so he decides to forget about Nishinoya and join his team.

-

Practice is hell today. It turns out that putting Nishinoya to the back of his mind is easier said than done. His worries seem to grow only stronger by the minute and somehow a new imaginary disease pops up in his mind every 5 seconds. By the time they are finished, he is convinced that Nishinoya is actually dying from uncurable cancer at home, only having a few more hours to live. Not even Daichi's sharp glares and harsh reprimands were able to make him focus.

Luckily he's able to leave the gym before anyone else, not giving their captain a chance to talk to him. He has more important things to do, after all. He has to go visit Nishinoya who might or might not be dying right now. A pang of guilt shoots through him as he makes his way to the libero's house because he knows that he should have invited the others to come along with him. If Nishinoya were really dying, they should have a chance to say goodbye to their friend. It makes him feel selfish and awful because if he's honest, he would want to spend as much time with Nishinoya as he could get.

Shaking his head, Asahi forces himself to stop being so dark and dramatic all the time. Tanaka was probably right about Nishinoya only having a cold, but he can't stop now because he is already halfway there and he actually does want to see his friend. It seems ridiculous for him to miss Nishinoya after only one day, but he can't help it.

Finally he snaps out of his thoughts when he sees a Nishinoya's house, a familiar shade of yellow that has faded through the years but still somehow manages to radiate warmth to anyone who walks by. Briskly, Asahi walks up the couple of stairs leading to the front door and rings the bell. When no one answers, he rings it a couple of times more, but there remains to be no answer. It's probably no use to stand on the porch for ten minutes, looking like a criminal. No one in a town this small actually bothers to lock their doors, Asahi knows. He's lucky because when he turns the knob, there's a little click and he can push the door open.

But the moment he does, he regrets it immediately.

His senses are undeniably hit by the scent of an omega in heat. He tries not to breathe it in, but it's too late already; his eyes are dilating, his nose flaring and his ears pounding with the fast beat of his heart. In conclusion, he is fucked.

“Nishinoya?”, he shouts.

The house is quiet and dark. If it wasn't for the strong scent, Asahi would have guessed that no one's home, but it seems that at least Nishinoya's parents aren't at home right now. After closing the door, he takes a few steps into the hallway, searching for any sign of his friend.

A light turns on at the top of the stairs and Nishinoya appears, wrapped in a thick blanket and flushed as if he had a high fever. The look on his face is pure mortification, an emotion Asahi would have never thought to see on Nishinoya.

It's pretty obvious now why he hasn't been in school today.

“Asahi?” he asks in a raspy voice “What are you doing here?”

Dumbfounded, Asahi says “I didn't know you were an omega.”

Nishinoya flushes an even deeper shade of red, tightening the grip on the blanket that is covering his small frame. “I think my doctor gave me the wrong subscription. You know. For heat suppressors. Apparently the formula isn't compatible with my body or something.”

He isn't looking at Asahi as he's talking, something that has never happened before. He's so used to cat-like eyes staring at him all the time that this feels like a blow to the face.

Asahi takes a step forward but Nishinoya lets out a shout of protest, his arms shooting up from beneath the blanket. He's holding them in front of his face as a gesture to stay away, which is another hit into Asahi's face.

“Don't come near me,” Nishinoya says, the blanket falling open a little bit because of the arm movement, revealing sharp collarbones which Ashai can't help but stare at.

“You should really go now before I do something I regret.” Looking back up into Nishinoya's face, he can see how black his eyes have become, leaving only a thin ring of amber behind. His chest rises and falls in a quick staccato, his breathing almost too loud in his ears.

“But you smell amazing, Asahi.” Nishinoya purrs, eyes closed, taking in Asahi's alpha scent. The words themselves almost don't register in Asahi's mind, but _the way_ they are said make his pants uncomfortably tighter.

“Did you come here after practice?”

“I-I... Yes?”

Nishinoya's face breaks out in a feral-like grin, teeth white teeth a shocking contrast to red cheeks, eyes crinkling in the beautiful way that Asahi has always loved about him. Then the small body moves in liquid grace, taking step after step, making his way downstairs. Asahi knows he should leave, he knows that this is as bad and fucked up as an idea could get. But he doesn't. He stays rooted to the spot, his brain rendered useless to process what is happening right now.

It's not like he doesn't want this, he's thought about sex with Nishinoya many times in the past. What he's concerned about is that Nishinoya might not be in the right mind to understand what he's doing, what consequences this could have. Maybe he would hate Asahi once he's sober again, and their friendship would break apart. A cold feeling suddenly overcomes him, as if a million little ice cubes were running down his back. The thought that Nishinoya could hate him is what does the trick for Asahi to regain control over his mind and body. Omega pheromones aside, Asahi could never live with himself if Nishinoya hated him, if he ever did something Nishinoya didn't want. Suddenly, he feels very cold. He takes a few quick steps backwards, desperately gripping the doorknob.

“I... have to go home now. My mother probably worries about me.”

But before he can even turn the knob, Nishinoya is standing in front of him, all fast reflexes and even faster movements be damned. With surprising force, he smashes his hand flat on the door, preventing Asahi to open it even an inch and trapping him between his body and the door. His blanket has dropped with the sudden movement and he's left standing in nothing but his black underwear which Asahi can't help but notice are very well-fitting. God help him.

“Stay.”

Looking down to the floor, Asahi tries his best not to look into Nishinoya's face because he is sure he will find the most intense eyes ever, and he's not sure if he will be able to resist him then. He's barely holding it together now. His body can't help but react strongly to Nishinoya's sweet scent, responding affimative to every unvoiced question it's being asked. His voice, when he says the next words, is strained from the effort to hold his body in check.

“I – I don't want this,” he stutters.

He can feel rather than actually see Nishinoya taking another, tiny step forward.

“Why not? I want this. I want _you_ , Asahi. Please fuck me now.”

Asahi lets out a long sigh. He isn't able to hold this off any longer with Nishinoya releasing his omega scent in thick waves, when all he wants to do is obey him. The urge to just slam him into the wall and touch him, taste him, is so strong, he can barely resist it. He doesn't think he has been harder in his entire life.

“Are you sure? Are you really sure this is not the omega in you speaking?” he grits out.

Nishinoya cocks his head and looks at him as if he had grown another head, and for the first time this evening Asahi thinks that this is the Nishinoya he has known. This is the friend he's come to fall in love with.

“Are you stupid? Of course I want this. I just never wanted to rush things between us, you know? I thought you wanted this, too. But if you-”

“No, I do!” Asahi interrupts, frenzied, “I just thought you might not want to... under normal circumstances.”

The loud laugh Nishinoya lets out crushes the strange atmosphere that's been going on since Asahi arrived completely. Pearls of laughter fall off his mouth in a beautiful pitch, and Asahi has never seen anything more gorgeous.

“You're an idiot, a complete and utter idiot! How can I not like you? You are so amazing Asahi, and I like you a lot!”

Asahi can't help the big smile appearing on his face, can't help the fluttering of his heart increasing by a tenfold nor the hands that come up to cup Nishinoya's face on both sides.

“I like you a lot, too,” he whispers like it's a secret, like Nishinoya is the only person who is ever going to hear these words.

Without waiting even one more second, he leans down to press their lips together in a soft kiss. This is something he has spent many hours dreaming about, fantasizing it to perfection again and again and yet reality manages to be somehow better. Even with the awkward nose bumping and too dry lips.

Nishinoya tastes as sweet as he smells and Asahi is suddenly reminded about the heated situation they are in. He yelps when Nishinoya grabs the front of his shirt and drags him down so that he can really push his tongue into his mouth. Asahi feels helpless against him and all he can do is moan into the kiss, too lost to do anything else but react. His nostrils widen, taking in as much air and scent as he can, his mind now finally giving in to his body's commands. His arms wrap around Nishinoya's waist to pull him in closer, his legs widening instinctively to make room.

When Nishinoya pulls away, Asahi lets out an embarrassingly high whine, but he's too far gone to care. Suddenly, his wrist is in a tight grip and he's lead upstairs. Nishinoya takes him to his room at the very end of the hallway. It's a bit messy, Asahi notes in his peripheral. But right now he's more focused on the person in front of him, who insistently tugs at his shirt to pull him down for a kiss. He obeys and leans down, their lips meeting open mouthed. His arms grab Nishinoya's ass, squeezing and massaging and then travelling lower to grab his tighs next. Nishinoya gets the message immediately, jumping up, wrapping his legs around Asahi's middle so that they fit together snugly in spite of their height difference.

Nishinoya rubs his clothed groin against Asahi's, letting out high mewling noises that go straight into Asahi's straining cock. His legs tighten with every grind, and Asahi notices how very soaked Nishinoya's underwear is.

With a few swift but careful steps, Asahi manages to get them to the bed, letting himself fall so he lands on his back with a big 'poof'. Nishinoya wiggles on top of him, trying not to interrupt their kissing, and Asahi suddenly realizes that he's getting out of his boxers, throwing them impatiently on the floor. Then, he slides off Asahi's pants and boxers, pulling them down mid-thigh, his already rock-hard cock springing free.

When Nishinoya halts for a second to look at him, a fleeting thought comes to his mind, _maybe we should wait_ , but then Nishinoya sinks down on his cock, and _oh_. _Maybe we should have done this sooner_ , he corrects himself.

His cock goes in with no resistance or preparation and when his fingers find the spot their two bodies are joined, they come away almost dripping with wetness. Nishinoya opens up beautifully for him, engulfing him in his wet heat without a second thought.

Arching his back, Nishinoya lifts his hips so that only the head of Asahi's erection is inside his hole. He lets out a shout as he drops himself again, taking in Asahi deeper than before. He does it a couple of times more, and with every thrust his pink cock slaps against his abdomen, splashing pre-come everywhere, and _holy shit it's hot_.

The room is filled with nothing but squelching noises and loud moans. Asahi doesn't think he's going to last any longer, and as it seems, Nishinoya isn't going to last at all. His needy moans grow even loader, and every time his prostate is being hit, he's shouting with pleasure.

“Ah, ah, aaaghh! Jesus, this is so good,” he says in between moans, ”You're so big, Asahi! Ah!”

“Fuck,” Asahi says, too aroused to care about language and too far gone to even string together a sentence.

Then he takes Nishinoya's cock in his hand, jerks him two or three times and making him fall apart beautifully, his head tilted back and his throat exposed. He continues to milk him until he's come down, his own craving put to the back of his mind. He's surprised when the cock in his hand has not gone soft at all, despite the load that just came out of it. Distantly he remembers learning in biology class that the Heat of Omegas only goes away with either time or the knot of an Alpha. Until neither of them is accomplished, their body remains unsated.

Nishinoya also seems unfazed by the fact that he has just painted Asahi's chest white, his small body now moving in small circles, trying to get even more of Asahi's erection inside of him.

Grabbing Nishinoya's cheeks with his hands, he spreads them apart, making his cock go in even deeper than before and thrusting into the incredible heat. It feels as if he's losing his mind, but he doesn't care. All he cares about right now is to be with Nishinoya.

His thrusts become faster and harder and he can feel his knot swelling, feels how the inner walls are becoming tighter, hotter. Nishinoya continues to make long moans and it's driving him crazy. He doesn't stop his movements either, practically bouncing in Asahi's lap.

“Fuck,” he curses again, now more desperate than before, so very close to having the best and most intense orgasm in his life.

He crushes their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Suddenly, Nishinoya _yanks_ on his bun and it hurts, but in an entirely good way. It's like a sharp dagger cutting loose all the restraints he's had and the pain sends him flying over the edge. He comes harder than he has ever before and he distantly notices how his come is already trickling out of Nishinoya's entrance because there is just too much of it.

It takes him a few seconds to come back to his senses and when he does, he notices that he's fallen back on his back, with Nishinoya still on top of him, panting.

Belatedly, he realizes that they're in a knot and Nishinoya hasn't actually come a second time yet.

“How does it feel?” he asks, “The knot, I mean.” To him, it's not particularly amazing, but it's not awful either. It just feels like he's grabbing onto something very tightly. But the look in Nishinoya's eyes tells him that it must be different on the receiving end of things.

“It's so go-ood,” Nishinoya says in between shaky breaths. This is clue enough for Asahi to take Nishinoya's erection back in his hand, languidly stroking him. He then quickens his pace when Nishinoya starts to moan again, softly presses his thumb on the slit of his head and running his fingers along the underside of it. At one point, he cups his balls, squeezing them slightly, and moving past them to the point right before where the anus begins, pushing his finger against it. This does the trick wonderfully and Nishinoya comes a second time this evening, and it's just as gorgeous as the first time. And Asahi can't help but wish that this is what he will get to see for the rest of his life.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the feeling in his groin begins to fade away and soon, he can pull out. He smiles sheepishly at Nishinoya who has rolled off of him, suddenly feeling embarassed. But the omega just laughs at him.

“Don't tell me you're getting shy now!” he says with crinkling eyes and a wide smile, “Not after what we've just done!”

“I can't help it.” Asahi murmurs. “I need time to get used to it.”

Nishinoya sits up quickly, beaming even brighter than before, reminding Asahi of a sun that's lightyears away from him but still manages to warm him up like nothing else.

“It's okay! We can get you used to it then!”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote half of this while i was letting my hair dye develop so the fumes might or might not have gotten the better of me.  
> 


End file.
